


Birthday Boy

by cuddlylams (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Aaron is a baker apparently, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, alexander likes spiderman?, alexander thinks he ruined his birthday, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlylams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alexander's birthday, Aaron plans to make it the best one yet. Something happens that would seemingly throw that off track, but it turns out to be even better than what either of them could have imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(ps. happy (belated) birthday to Faith!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

Aaron Burr had been planning his boyfriend Alexander Hamilton's birthday for weeks. He arranged a romantic dinner at his favorite resturant, picked out the perfect gifts, even bought tons of decorations- Alexander's new favorite movie was Spiderman, so they were spiderman themed. There was also a chocolate cake (with loads of sprinkles, Alexander loved sprinkles) that Aaron had made. He was quite the baker, if he did say so himself.

"Wake up my birthday boy." Aaron said in a singsong voice, leaning down and kissing the top of Alex's head softly. Alexander groaned, letting out a cough that sounded rather brutal. 

"I feel like shit." he muttered, burying his head into his pillow. Aaron's smile fell quickly, and he turned his boyfriend back over. He pressed his lips to his forehead,

"Baby you're burning up. We're not going anywhere today." 

Alex whined,

"But it's my birthday, you had so much planned and I ruined it." He let out another series of coughs. 

"No no no, baby girl it's perfectly alright. Besides, we can just celebrate from bed! I can make you soup and we can cuddle and watch Netflix. We can still make this the best birthday ever." Aaron kissed Alexander softly, which made his eyes go wide.

"Hey, I'm contagious you know." he pouted. He really didn't want Aaron to be sick. Especially if it was going to be his fault.

"I am always going to kiss you love bug, no matter what the circumstance. If I have to take the chance of getting sick just to kiss you, then I'll take that chance a million times." he kissed him again, and Alexander giggled,

"You're so fucking cute. Now please come cuddle me, you know I get even more clingy when I'm sick."

"Do you want anything first? Water? Medicine?"

"You're the only medicine I need, so get you butt over here and hold me please." 

Aaron just laughs and slides under the covers. Alexander quickly wraps himself around him, sighing happily.

"You're so cold, it feels so good." He smiles, Aaron rubs small circles into his back with his thumb. He couldn't believe how warm Alex was. He felt horrible that he was sick for his birthday, but he was in no way dissapointed. Laying in bed with Alexander wrapped around him was one of his favorite things to do in the world. Alex clung to him like his life depended on it, especially in his sleep. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something baby?" Aaron asks, kissing the top of his head again. 

"Can you sing to me?" Alex asks, nuzzling his nose against Aaron's neck.

"What would you like me to sing to you?"

"Well I mean, it is my birthday. I think my choice is obvious.

Aaron laughed at that, but cleared his throat and began to sing anyway. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my beautiful Alexander, happy birthday to you." He sang to him softly, playing with his hair. 

"I love you so much." Alex whispers, leaning up and kissing him gently. 

"I love you too birthday boy." 

"You're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. You're so sweet and caring and you're the best cuddlee. You always have the right things to say and you always say them at the perfect times. You sing like an angel and I still get chills every time you sing to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'd do it again and again." Alexander said, looking up at Aaron. Aaron's heart melted. Alexander was the cutest person ever in his eyes. The words he spoke nearly brought him to tears.

"I love you, I love you so fucking much and nothing will ever change that. You make me so happy Alex. Words could never properly describe that." 

Aaron kissed him again, a bit harder than he had before. He didn't even care about getting sick, he just wanted Alexander's lips on his, constantly.

"You're the best birthday present I could ever get." 

"Oh! Presents! Baby do you wanna open your presents?" Aaron said excitedly. Alexander unwrapped himself from him, allowing him to get up. He ran over to his closet and got the gifts while Alex sat up, sniffiling.

The first thing he opened was a book, Aaron knew for sure that he'd like it. He also got him a new writing set, different styles of pens and pencils, old fashioned looking parchments. Alexander gave him a big hug, he absolutely adored it. The last gift confused Alexander a bit,

"A ring?" he asked 

"A promise ring."

His fingers fumbled a bit as he took the silver band out of the small box.

"Aaron..."

"I'm making the promise to love you forever, to one day marry you. Alexander from the day I met you, I was utterly fascinated and in love with you. You're brilliant, you're beautiful, you've given me constant love and support. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is my promise to do that."

When Aaron looked up from putting the ring on Alexander's finger, he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Alex tackled him into a hug and showered his face with kisses.

"I love you so much, I love you I love you I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every single moment of it." he gushed.

"Baby girl, you and me are inseperable. One day we'll get married and I will finally be able to call you my husband. You're mine forvever and always Alexander."

Alexander looked down at his hand, admiring the new ring on his finger. It was beautiful. He wrapped himself around Aaron again and kissed up his jaw. 

"Happy birthday my beautiful baby girl." Aaron smiles, playing softly with Alexander's hair. Alex shut his eyes and let out a content little hum,

It ended up being a better day than what either of the could've imagined.


End file.
